


Hate

by Kiryhara



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Hate to Love, Humor, Idiots in Love, Love/Hate, Romance, what others think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiryhara/pseuds/Kiryhara
Summary: The enmity relationship between Gokudera and Haru, through the eyes of their closest friends, and themselves.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Miura Haru, Sasagawa Kyouko/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. One: Yamamoto Takeshi

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this will be a fic with more than one chapter, but it will be short. The ones I will write are Yamamoto, Kyoko, Tsuna, Lambo, Haru and Gokudera (when you read the closest ones, it wasn't a lie). The chapters will also be short. Each chapter will have eight premises. Enjoy!

**I.**

All Takeshi knows about Gokudera and Haru's relationship is that they seem to hate each other.

And he says it seems, because for now he isn't quite sure.

He doesn't see him as the kind of excessive hatred, full of anger and resentment. No, it is more like the kind of child hate that someone has that may be better or equal to you in some areas, because they are quite similar. Both are intelligent, share that excessive devotion to Tsuna and when they get angry, they become exceptionally loud.

Even, Takeshi thinks, as they walk to school together and sees them start an argument for who knows what and Tsuna tries to quell the growing fury of the silver-haired young man, that if they really took the time—and patience—to speak without shouting insults every 2 minutes, they could even be best friends.

**II.**

Although many say he is clueless, Takeshi is quite observant. One of the most important reasons for Gokudera's hatred of Haru, Yamamoto believes, is the excessive attention she gives Tsuna.

He realizes this a day when everyone has gone to the movies to hang out. As everyone expected, Haru wants to sit in the seat right next to Sawada, claiming she has the right, since she will be his future wife. This, of course, annoys Gokudera and puts her aside, saying that, as the future right hand of the Tenth, being by he side was his place. As the other seat has already been occupied by Kyoko—and Takeshi watches Tsuna's face praying that Haru doesn't ask Sasagawa to let her sit there—the chestnut has no choice but to sit right in the middle of Gokudera and he.

With he kind nature, Takeshi makes an attempt at consolation for Haru, encouraging her by telling her that later, if she wants to, invite Tsuna to the cinema, only the two of them. The girl smiles at him radiantly, but turns into a grimace when Hayato tells her not to do that stupidity because it will bother the Tenth and him to stop putting weird ideas in his head.

That is enough for the boy to have all of Miura's attention, throwing expletives at all. In the end, they are taken out of the room because of the annoying noise they made.

Then the thought comes to his head.

Attention.

Gokudera likes to have Haru's full attention, even though his way of obtaining it isn't correct. And he hates her because if he doesn't bother her, Haru doesn't look at him.

**III.**

They are on winter vacations, the cold is extremely horrible and, as if that were not enough, there is a snowstorm. With that weather event, Takeshi is sure that no one can leave Tsuna's home to their respective homes that night. Therefore, he and Gokudera stay to sleep.

After dinner, everyone accommodates themselves in the borrowed clothes of Tsuna—which are somewhat tight—and go to sleep. Takeshi falls like a stone as soon as he touches the pillow, but wakes up after a few hours of sleep, with the bladder about to explode.

When he returns to the room after doing his physiological needs, a strange noise makes him jump. Then look at his two companions.

Tsuna snores softly and Gokudera is talking asleep. Sighing, Yamamoto sits back on his futon, closing his eyes to doze again.

"Stupid...stupid woman ..no..."

If Yamamoto didn't know that "stupid woman" is what Gokudera calls Haru, he wouldn't give it any importance. Why would you dream about the person you hate? He turns the head of the boy so he stops talking and can sleep peacefully.

It is that night that Yamamoto never again believes in the hatred that Gokudera professes towards Haru. The feeling catalogs it as _something else._

**IV.**

Gokudera is beaten by bees one afternoon. They were supposed to meet at Tsuna's house to study for an exam that they will have to take the next day. Takeshi is sure that he has never laughed as much in his life as he has just seen the Storm Guardian with his face almost disfigured by the swelling caused by the hives. Of course, that is worth several death threats if he don't shut up.

Lambo is right next to him, crying. And, how could it be otherwise, Haru carries it in her arms and asks what happened, while Tsuna takes his friend with some ointments to rub them on his face.

The bovine boy, in lying mucus, tells his Haru-nee and Yamamoto that, as the next day would be the birthday of the chestnut, he wanted to get her flowers. He was ripping them out of the garden next door, when Gokudera arrives and scolds him, shaking his entire body. The bees left the place where Lambo plucked the flowers and stung Hayato, who prevents them from approaching the boy, showing off his occasional kindness.

Immediately, some flowers are thrown at the girl. "Next time, tell him to buy them in a damn store!"

Contrary to what Takeshi expects—a pitched battle, or something worse—Haru picks up the flowers and _smiles_ at him. "Thank you, Lambo-chan, Gokudera-san."

"And a crap, stupid woman!" And, sulking, Gokudera leaves.

Yamamoto laughs, because his best friend is too bad to deal with the girl he likes.

**V.**

The first time Yamamoto openly expresses that he thinks Gokudera and Haru like each other, they are celebrating Christmas. Bianchi comes up with a small meeting to exchange gifts, and the usual thing happens. Lambo annoys Gokudera, his patience runs out and he ends up chasing the cow boy to hit him, and this is shielded in Haru. Therefore, they fight. It is predictable, yes, but Takeshi continues to give him the same grace he has been given since he first saw them like this.

And so, while he sees that both are with their hands together and sticking their foreheads to see who pushes who first, lets him out laughing: _"Those who fight, love each other."_

For once, they joined forces to fight, this time, against Takeshi's accusations.

**VI.**

In his senior year of high school, Haru prepares chocolates for Valentine's Day. Yamamoto is happy when she gives him his own— even though they have already given him enough—and smiles when she, blushing, delivers a nicer, more _elaborate_ package to Tsuna.

When this happens, Gokudera tells her that nobody wants to eat that crap of chocolates. Haru trembles, probably in rage, and from her backpack he pulls out a box, similar to Tsuna's, though not so pretty, and throws it into the boy directly to the forehead.

Takeshi feels sorry for the man who rubs his forehead beaten with _his_ Valentine's chocolates.

**VII.**

They almost died. Although he has been on the verge of death countless times, the Guardian of the rain doesn't get used to the sensation. He doesn't like to wake up and see the white ceiling of a hospital, and the smell of antiseptic displeases him. He owes this to Gokudera. Thanks to him, he has been saved from a mortal blow.

He learns from Bianchi that Hayato has been asleep for three days, but doesn't seem to have more serious problems. When he goes to his room to see him, he hears Haru's voice speaking. She is chatting with a sleeping Gokudera. Yamamoto smiles and decides to leave.

His best friend cannot be in better company.

**VIII.**

Yamamoto asks Gokudera directly if he is in love with Haru when they are both 22 years old. They are sitting in a cafeteria, and the issue that came out of nowhere seems to dislodge the Storm Guardian for a moment. With a frown, he replies that what is between Haru and him is a lot of rough edges, but he still hates her.

However, during the night, at a meeting of the Vongola family, Takeshi knows it's a lie. They don't hate each other, because nobody lets someone you hate rest their head on your shoulders while they sleep.

"So…"

"Fuck you, baseball idiot."


	2. Two: Sasagawa Kyoko

**I.**

All Kyoko knows about Haru and Gokudera's relationship is that they hate each other.

This fact has been very clear to her since she sees Haru yelling at him nonstop, something that the girl doesn't do with any other member of her circle of friendship, and Gokudera returns well-made insults every time he has the opportunity, both always exasperated and sulphured.

And although Kyoko doesn't get much into those discussions that are considered nonsense when she has the opportunity to witness them, but since she sees Haru fuming from her ears and red with anger (something she had never had to observe), she cannot avoid asking: why?

Why can't they get along?

There must be an important reason, surely.

**II.**

Haru tells her the reason one summer afternoon, when Sasagawa is too curious and her mind keeps pushing the question to her tongue to ask the question. It's hot, and they're eating ice cream in the park. Her friend looks at her for an instant, and then her eyes fixate on the sky, perhaps searching for a satisfactory answer to the sudden questioning.

"Gokudera-san is mean to Haru, and Haru has never done anything to him."

It's simple. She is only giving back what the Italian boy is giving her. Maybe Miura isn't the one with the problem. Maybe they just need a little more time to get to know each other, and eventually they will get along. Although, it's not like Kyoko can assure that this will happen. She can assure that Haru would be able to make friends with Gokudera, because she knows her; She is a kind and good girl when she is treated with dignity.

Gokudera, on the other hand ... is a bit mysterious and unpredictable, and she hasn't had a chance to share much with him.

"Maybe he is mean to every girl he knows. There's a guy in Haru's classroom who ..."

And while her friend talks, telling her about her life and her classmate that annoys all girls, Kyoko knows that is not the reason. Gokudera has never been rude to her, nor to I-Pin, and although he does not seem very comfortable with his older sister, he does not treat her in such a contemptuous and rude way.

It is something he has against Haru, and Kyoko is now a little curious to know what it is.

**III.**

They have gone to a house of terror for Halloween. A type of training to make the loser Tsuna stop being a coward, Reborn said. Even though Kyoko doesn't understand why a five-year-old boy says that, the idea seems funny to him and he says yes; she wants to go.

They have to go into pairs, and Haru immediately claims Tsuna. Kyoko will enter with her brother. The point of it all is to have fun. But it turns out that her brother has an urge to go to the bathroom, and Kyoko is left alone the moment they have to enter. Her partner, strangely, ends up being Gokudera.

As they walk through the dark passages, they have a small trivial conversation on a minor topic. Despite answering with monosyllables or simple and forceful sentences, the Italian never treats her in a bad way. It's even nice, and it's the first time she's seen him calm and without screaming. He seems even boring.

Everything changes when they meet Haru and Tsuna. The four of them continue walking together, and Kyoko realizes that the calm monokyllable Gokudera has disappeared, and he is now energetic, and talks—or fights, really—nonstop with Haru.

It even seems like they are both having fun while arguing with each other.

**IV.**

Storms are a weather condition that Haru doesn't like. Kyoko knows this first hand, because while they are in haouse of Tsuna, the sky clouds and the torrential rain begins. The girl grimaces. The beautiful day has been ruined, and they can no longer go outside.

"Haru hates storms!" The girl says, almost angry that the weather has ruined her plans.

"Spring is worse." Gokudera says, suddenly irritated by the girl's comment.

"Hahi! But what is it you say, Gokudera-san?"

Kyoko doesn't understand what made them start an argument, but looking at them, she realizes that Gokudera looks like a storm, furious and devastating, and Haru looks like spring (and her name means that), colorful and happy.

Curious is that a storm occurred that day in spring.

**V.**

Kyoko is not stupid. A little clueless at times, yes, but not stupid. At 17, she has realized how Tsuna feels about her. And she feels sad, dejected, bad, because she knows that she feels similar things towards the kind and compassionate boy, but she also knows that her best friend is in love with him. And that information is not a National secret; everyone knows it, Haru always says so.

So Kyoko acts like she doesn't know anything and doesn't realize how Tsuna looks at her, hoping that what she feels will end up being forgotten over time, and not hurt her best friend. She does not deserve it. She is a great person. However, Kyoko can't help but feel a stab of something clenching her stomach when she sees Haru giving Tsuna a cake (even though the latter looks too embarrassed to be fed like that in front of everyone), like he's a little boy.

The moment Kyoko lets out a sigh, she hears a growl right next to her. She turns to find Gokudera's body, sitting, looking at the same scene as her, with a deep frown, a grimace on his lips and clenching his fists against his pants.

Kyoko is not stupid, and she knows that that twinge of something clenching her stomach, the boy next to her is also feeling it.

The problem is Gokudera against Haru, not the other way around. And it really isn't hate. It can't be if he feeling jealous right now.

**VI.**

Kyoko really wanted to avoid it, but she couldn't. When Tsuna confesses to her one afternoon, before they graduate from school, Kyoko can do nothing but accept. The feeling is much bigger than her. Haru stops communicating with them for a while after she finds out, and she finally decides to give her space and stop calling her. Somehow, she feels like it's a nuisance to the chestnut. And it's only fair that she wants to walk away.

She learns from Gokudera, the person who least expects, that Haru is fine. Sad yes, but that, in time, she will return with them, because she is part of the family.

"And if she dont do it?" Kyoko asks, not entirely confident.

"I drag her back."

Kyoko has to laugh at this. Haru always had a good boy watching her the whole time.

**VII.**

When the Vongola family members get hurt, usually Haru and Kyoko help with their healing. It is their way of contributing; they feel useful doing it, as they don't go on missions. However, they are not exempt from being hurt in any situation.

Haru has been injured, protecting one of Tsuna's guardians. It has come between a badly injured Gokudera and a hit with enough force sent by the enemy that results in giving an unpleasant bruise to her cheek. That type action, of course, is worth a nasty beating from the Storm Guardian who almost disfigures him.

They all care about Kyoko best friend. It seems like a sharp and painful blow, but the brunette smiles all the time, telling them that it's okay, and that she would do it again if necessary. Her statements make Gokudera angry and yell at her not to be stupid and reckless and that he can take care of himself.

Kyoko smiles.

**VIII.**

Kyoko has invited Haru to spend her vacation in Italy. The women gladly accept, and as soon as they meet, it seems that they have been fifteen again, they talk and talk non-stop. What Kyoko is not really expected is that, before asking about any other Guardian, Haru asks about Gokudera. Kyoko laughs and asks her best friend if she doesn't hate him anymore like when they were teenagers.

"Gokudera-san is mean to Haru, and Haru has never done anything to him." That's something Kyoko had heard before. "But sometimes, he has his good times, and Haru likes those good times."

Kyoko understands what Haru wanted to say to her when the night comes and with her, a party that they had been preparing. She goes to the kitchen for some snacks, and realizes that, in the background, are Haru and Gokudera, the first resting her head on his shoulder, apparently dozing, both calm.


End file.
